2008-08-13
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Dave O'Neil, Guests: Hamish Blake, Dave O'Neil, Faustina Agolley, Kim Salmon Official description Episode Twenty Nine (13/08/2008) Our special guests this week are indie rock musician Kim Salmon, comedian Dave O'Neil, music show host with the most Fuzzy and party boy Hamish Blake. Our special guest DJ for our pedal power game, Malvern Stars on 45 is the talented [http://www.myspace.com/djmafia20 DJ M.A.F.I.A.] The episode closes with a video clip from with a song called "Sex Appeal". Be sure to watch for a laugh... Myf's Team Australian indie rock musician and songwriter, Kim Salmon has been in such bands as The Scientists, the Beasts of Bourbon, Kim Salmon and the Surrealists. Kim was an influential part of the music scene in the 80s, helping to development the genre of grunge music, first recognised around Seattle, USA. The term was used by Kim in the mid 1980s to describe The Scientists' sound. After leaving The Scientists, he began a solo career and then went on to form the instrumental group Salmon in 2005. The band released the album Rock Formations in May last year. To find out more about Kim click [http://www.myspace.com/kimsalmon here]. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics. He has writen and performed shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals and has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. His talents don't stop there, he starred in the feature film The Nugget along side Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, playing Mal the Butcher. In 2007 he released his fourth book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. Dave's current gig is the breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 along side Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. Alan's Team Faustina Agolley is her full name but people often opt for the shorter version... Fuzzy. A former model and media studies graduate, she scored her dream job in 2006 when she was appointed host of popular music show, Video Hits. Since joining the show, she has interviewed many musicians and recording artists. One of her fave moments was getting the chance to chat to Sinead O'Connor and Beth Dito. Some of her favourite artists are M.I.A, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Prodigy and Frank Sinatra. Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, The Hamish & Andy Show is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, the boys are constantly finding new ways to entertain their listeners. Hamish has become some what of a regular on Thank God You're Here and has a regular spot with Andy on Rove. Hamish can add one more thing to his CV...Personal Space Invader. What can't this boy do! Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes